


The Song of Death

by jurassic



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Hercules (1997)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic/pseuds/jurassic
Summary: Megara sold her soul to the God of the Underworld, Hades himself. This series of One-Shots follows the events that take place while he owns her. Some dark and grim, and some a little softer. But all of them revolving around the sarcastic damsel in distress and the King of Death.He picked the cigar from his dark lips. “Need any help with that?” He asked, motioning for her clothes with his pointy chin; his eyebrows jumping suggestively.Even in her spent state, she managed a disapproving scowl just fine. “I got it, don’t worry.”
Relationships: Hades/Megara (Disney: Hercules)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Working for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the show, more is to come.
> 
> More notes at the bottom.

_Chapter 1: Working for the Devil_

“I will be damned if you ever send me down that place again!” Megara shouted as she trudged back into the gates of the Underworld.

Her usually so beautiful, voluminous hair was now drenched and wet with muddy water, just like the signature purple dress she was wearing. She groaned, picking a leaf from her ruffled hair. Her face one of sheer desperation as she tried to save what was beyond saving.

“Now, now buttercup.” Hades’ dark voice puffed through the room along with a smooth ring of smoke, emerging from his lips. The hard edges of his face illuminated by nothing but the gleaming tip of his thick cigar.  
“Not so loud, Angel. Pain and Panic are sleeping already.”

It was almost pitch black in the Underworld Fort at night and Meg’s eyes were only led by the few flames licking at the walls after midnight. Panic had told her that Hades had created those specifically for her, since she was the only human wandering the Underworld now. Everyone else was either equipped with night vision or disposable enough that it didn’t matter if they fell into the surrounding Rivers.

She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment. It sounded like one from the blue imp’s mouths. But that wasn’t a confirmation.

“You didn’t tell me they were trolls!” Meg complained about the task he had sent her on, her voice exhausted and thin while she lifted her slender arms to wring out her dripping hair.

Hades chuckled low and with a snap of his fingers, a speedy gust of wind swept around her body, almost lifting her off her feet until her dress was mostly dry and her hair more close to damp than to drenched.

“I told you, I need everyone on my side. Be it Human or monster.” He clarified for her. His blue cheeks hollowing as he took another drag on his cigar.

She puffed breathlessly, her eyelids heavy, her legs so weak and tired that they were trembling faintly. “I’ll make a note of that.” She mewled sarcastically as she tugged at the muddy hem of her outfit.

Hades could tell his little human servant was spent from her day in the Overworld. He had sent her to strike a deal with the big fellas at the end of the moors, all the way across town as one would say. They weren’t rude, per se. But a rough folk to be around and they didn’t care much for humans.

He picked the cigar from his dark lips. “Need any help with that?” He asked, motioning for her clothes with his pointy chin; his eyebrows jumping suggestively.

Even in her spent state, she managed a disapproving scowl just fine. “I got it, don’t worry.”

But they both knew that she was one moment away from dropping to her knees then and there. And while Hades didn’t care much for his human servants, not even the ones with big doe eyes, no.

He needed Megara come tomorrow morning and so with a flick of his wrist a dark, bed sized cloud appeared right next to her feet and when she finally tripped over - a soft sound of shock passed her brittle lips. The grey smoke caught her, holding her like a strong pair of arms.

“Nn..” She moaned as her pained feet lifted off the ground and she sunk into the makeshift cloud bed.

The smoke-made cloud drifted off towards the room she had been sleeping in and Hades returned to his own dark scheming for this night.

\--------------------------------------------------------- x X x ---------------------------------------------------------   
Meg awoke the next morning with her body wrapped in a black silk sheet, her calves still muddy and her hair in an even worse condition than she could have guessed the day before. She only briefly wondered how she had gotten into her bed and undressed.

Her slim eyebrows arching as she reached down to tug at the silky fabric of the blanket that was wrapped around her now; she glanced below it and found that she wasn’t wearing anything beneath.

It was impossible to tell whether it was morning or the middle of the night due to the lack of windows pointing to the outside in this literal hell-hole. And as her gaze wandered, she decided to get freshened up regardless of what time it was.

The corner of her room was furnished with a bathtub that was chiseled right into the black marble that made up the walls of the Castle of the Underworld. Two glowing red eyes worked as the source of hot steaming water, and the drain was a pair of teeth; just wide enough to slip a finger between.

She started the water, the two eyes crying down into the tub and soon she was able to sink into the hot water, relaxing her muscles with a pleased sigh.

These trolls had worn her out. They had been grabby and pushy and their hands had been rougher than the walls of this nightmare of a ‘home’. They hadn’t exactly tried anything funny, but they lived so far off from the humans that the first one grabbed her by her legs and while he was dangling her, he demanded to know what she was.

The male ones couldn’t be distinguished from the female ones, if there were any. And they stunk even worse than the moors they lived in.

After Megara had spent all day walking to the place they called home, then being pushed around by those big brutes and talking her mouth off offering support, a content life and endless food supplies for them, all the speaking finally yielded results and she got them to pledge their allegiance and loyalty to the King of the Underworld.

But her muscles ached and her feet were killing her now.  
As the water washed the mud and the soreness away, she let herself drift off into an endless little string of harmless thoughts. Her body submerged to her neck in steaming, crystal clear water.

It wasn’t long until she dipped her head under water. She stayed there for a moment, letting the density of the water drown out the hellish sounds of far away suffering and the coldness of the place while she rinsed her hair of all the dirt.

It was only when she came back up with a soft gasp that she figured out that she wasn’t alone anymore.

“I’ve got a job for you, nutmeg.” His voice killed her peace of mind.

And she twisted her head to see him sitting on a black chair in the corner of her room. The backrest behind him was adorned with curly vines that bore dark violet blossoms with sharp-leafed tips.

A surprised shriek was dead on her lips as her arms and legs drew closer to her naked body under the water.

“You can’t be serious.” She hissed at him like a cheetah defending her territory. “I am dead tired after yesterday, Hades.”

Hades rubbed his claw-like nails on his pitch-black robe while he gazed at his morning paper - Olympian Times - the headlines read: “Hundreds drown in grape wine after Fest of Dionysus.” and “Rivaling half gods threatening war over love for a daughter of Aphrodite.”

“I can’t send the imps.” He mentioned while his eyes paid her no attention, instead skimming over the lines of the parchment in his hands.

“Why not?” She demanded at once, her head rolling back against the tub once she was convinced that he wasn’t trying to get a peek into the water.

“This is a woman’s job.” She could hear the smirk forming on his ocean blue lips even though she wasn’t looking at him. And her eyes rolled into her head in annoyance as she banged the back of it against the hard material of her bathtub.

Her eyelids opened back up, and she cast a glance at the black sheet she had previously slept in. It was still hanging over the edge of her bathtub.

With one fluid motion she straightened to her legs, taking the black fabric and wrapping it around her slim physique before she turned to her master of death.  
“You are out of your mind if you think you can use me like that.” She stared him down, her eyes determined and hard on him.

He glanced up from the paper, well aware of the fact that she was naked just a second ago. A dark chuckle passed his lips before he neatly folded the paper and placed it on his seat while standing up. Once his touch left the chair, it poofed out of the room, vanishing into thin air behind Hades’ strong, broad body.

He then stepped forward, closing in on her. “Naw, Meg.” He softly clicked his tongue at her.

And reaching under her delicate chin, he drew a long sharp finger along the underside of it, raising her face up to his.

“This contract,” he snapped said piece of parchment into the space next to them before waving it away again. “It states I can do with you whatever I want, while your pretty little soul is still mine.”

Meg’s eyes narrowed at his words and she stared at him with wary eyes, but her lips stayed pressed tight. They’ve been in this moment countless times and she knew it was feeble to argue him in this matter. He has already lengthened her sentence once. And she didn’t want to risk another six months more.

“I will never go willingly.” She spat the words at him, jerking her chin away hauntingly.

“I am afraid that isn’t up to you, my wonderful temptress.” He reached for her again, and this time he grabbed her lovely face in his full palm, squishing her cheeks slightly as he turned her face back towards him.

“But do not worry, Meg. I only need you to bat your big, pretty eyes.” He finished, letting her go with a jerk before he straightened his dark robe, smoothing it down his tall body.

His eyes now taking the moment and the opportunity while he was standing so close to her, to cast a glance down at her body. Her skin was still glistening wetly from the bath, the black silk a shiny contrast to her fair human skin. He pursed his lips appreciatively before turning on his heel.

“I expect you to be ready when I send Pain and Panic to pick you up, darling. Don’t keep a man waiting.” He hummed while leaving her room.

At that instant, she released a breath that had been stuck in her chest ever since he had cast his luminous eyes down between them. Her cheeks were now pink and flushed.

\----------------------------  
Unwilling to disappoint him and feel the wrath of Hades, Megara was ready to leave for this job of his when the imps knocked on her door and one by one came waddling into her room.

She stood at the mirror, brushing her hair. Her fingers were deftly putting up her ponytail as Pain smiled a broad big smile at her. “Hello, Miss Meg!”

“Hades sent us.” Panic followed up, both of them watching her with adoration in their eyes. It almost made her laugh. They could be sort of cute when they weren’t in the process of ruining something or upsetting their master.

“I’m ready to go, boys.”

They led her out into the hallway, accompanying her through the door and as they rounded the corner, a dark, tall shadow appeared at her shoulder.

It wasn’t the first time he had played that trick on her, and she stayed unimpressed with him. But she was certain that it was him, without taking a single glance. She could tell so easily, because Pain and Panic shivered like a mouse in the fangs of a cat’s paws.

The funny thing about Gods was the way they shifted appearances. Sometimes, like earlier this morning, Hades had been approximately her size. Human size. But right now, he was almost twice as tall as her. And when he sat on his throne down in the great hall where even Cerberus could stand tall, he looked as tall as a mountain. And the imps looked like insects compared to him.

She swayed her hips along the corridor of his Hell Castle, her ponytail swinging in union with her slim body as she ignored his dark presence behind them.

“Boss?” Panic bibbered after barely a minute. “Where are we headed today?”

It was then that Hades’ long fingers curled around her delicate shoulders, grabbing onto her as she pulled her shoulders up under his touch.

“Meg here..” He clarified. “..is heading to persuade a friend of mine.”

“You don’t have any fri-” Pain started, before Panic hit him over the head, glaring at his imp friend.

Hades growled at the two and Meg rolled her eyes, before quickly twisting around to stop them and look up at Hades. “A friend of yours.” She repeated suspiciously.  
It wasn’t until she stood facing him, that she realized just how tall he was now. And she swallowed hard, taking him in.

“The details aren’t of importance.” He explained, shoving her on, by twisting her back around.

As they entered through the tall gates, there stood a horse, black as the night, with magnificent dark wings like that of an owl and bright, blood-red eyes.

Hades suddenly swept Meg up into his arms and lifted her over the back of the beautiful stallion.

“No! No! No! No, I am afraid of flying!” She protested, pressing her feet against the sleek fur of the animal.

“This is Agep. I have never seen anyone fall off him.” He reassured her mildly. But his hands had to fight harder than he thought to keep her on top of the flying horse. “He knows where to take you.”

And when he got the chance, his flat palm met the backside of the animal and Apeg set off into the sky with a furious whinny. Almost as furious as the scream that erupted from Megara’s lips.

She watched the Imps grow smaller, and Hades turn and disappear until the white clouds in the sky swallowed her up and she saw nothing but bright blue and the morning sun.


	2. Working for the Devil II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg finishes the job that Hades sent her out to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back already, with the rest of this first part of the story. Bringing in a little bit of a new (and original) character. But I promise it will most likely only return, if you guys ask for it. :) Enjoy, now.

_Chapter 2: Working for the Devil II_

Far up above the clouds, swooping through the fresh air, Apeg glided past a pink curly mist; right towards the brightly burning sun.

Even Megara, who was usually so afraid of being up in the sky, was stunned enough by the beautiful sight, so much so that she unclenched her fists for a moment, almost letting go of Apeg’s mane. So far she had been holding onto the black horse for her dear life.

It was exactly then as she stretched her spine, straightening to glance at the beautiful sunrise with slightly parted lips, that Apeg decided to dip down into the bright sea of clouds beneath them; sending Megara screaming and grabbing for his hair once more.

“Noooo…” She howled as the horse sped down at an almost 90 degree angle.

They must have been close to their destination. Hades would be glad to have her back rather sooner than later.

She pressed her perky chest into the animals warm back, her eyes clenched shut as her long ponytail flared in a straight line behind them, and suddenly she felt the the force of the whole world pressed down on her at once.

Silence after that and as she opened her dark purple eyes, she caught a glimpse of the hooves of Apeg pressing into the ground. She slid off his back without hesitation, sighing as she leaned her back against his strong, warm body. Her shoulders slumping as she thanked the God’s that she was well and back on the ground.

The tall animal’s body was expanding rhythmically, and its muscles were still twitching. The journey had taken a toll on the black stallion as well.

“Now, who is Hades supposed to know up here?” She whispered, more to herself since the only other presence seemed to be the horse, nipping at his beautiful, shiny wings now.

She glanced around, scanning the small pond in the middle of the forest that they landed in. As she glanced further out through the trees ahead, she could see waves crashing against the shore. And as she turned and focused hard enough, there was nothing but water on the horizon to her other side, as well.

“Is this an island?” She mumbled under her breath, and a shiver overcame her, her hands coming up to wrap around herself.

The winds from the coast bit her skin, even though the sun was shining and warm.

Her dark eyes ran along the unfamiliar trees at each side of her that surrounded the small, quiet pond and she leaned in closer to inhale the smell radiating from its leaves and blossoms. It smelled like fresh food and baked goods at once, like you could bite blossoms off its stem and illuminate your taste buds at once.

“Mmmm..”

“Taste one.” Suggested a feather light voice behind her now and she jumped in surprise, whirling her slim body around to glance at a friendly, female face. Her eyes shinning a bright pink.

“Who are you?” Megara demanded, her skinny eyebrows furrowing at the top of her forehead. “And where the hell am I?”

The woman had a voice like silk, it sounded like the most beautiful little stream trickling, or paradise birds singing. It was hard to pinpoint, but if Meg had to really compare it to something, she would have compared it to silver. The woman had a voice like silver, shiny and glittering, but not as dominant as gold.

“My name is Thesia.” She did a half turn, sending Meg a glance from under her eyelashes before a beautiful laugh passed her lips and she reached up to the closest blossom of the tree next to them.

She plucked it softly, twisting the pedals of the pink flower between her pale fingertips. “Don’t they just smell delicious.”

Meg glared softly, she was irritated by the way this strange woman acted. “I guess, flower girl.”

Ignoring the woman, Meg turned back to Apeg and raised her brows in question, hoping he would give her a sign whether this was the one she was supposed to meet for Hades.

And the black stallion granted her wish, bobbing his powerful head before he stabbed his front hooves into the dirty ground beneath him.

Alright, alright. Megara nodded back to him, her eyes widening in a demand for him to calm down.

She turned back and there was that pink flower again, Thesia was holding it right up into her face. The pedals almost tickled her little nose and she had to raise her slim palm and press her fingertips against the pedals of the pink plant to shove it back out of her face.

“Look, I am afraid I might have the wrong person here.” She started quietly, doubting that this woman would be of any help winning a war against the Gods.  
So far her master had sent her to River Guardians, most of which were ugly, big beasts. Then demons and other giant sized creatures. But never had he sent her to talk to a girl.

Then she remembered his voice. “This is a woman’s job.” The words rang in her ears.

What kind of riddle was this.

“But Hades sent me..” She continued on.

“Hades?” The woman interrupted, her silver voice singing the name of the Lord of the Underworld. She had never heard anyone speak his name like that. She almost sounded excited, and certainly interested.

“How is my emperor of the Underworld?” She whispered, her eyes fluttering with secret memories. Meg knew that look on her face, it reminded her of why she had gotten into Hades’ possession in the first place. Was this little fairy-like woman in love with Hades? The Hades?

She was caught off guard, but was quickly back to her usual wit.

“You know, torturing souls and inflicting suffering.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“Are you in his service?” The girl closed in on Meg, her thick eyebrow arching in interest.

Meg hadn’t noticed just how close Thesia had come to her, now. One step further and they would be pressed against each other.

Pride burned up in her chest, she hated to admit that she was merely a minion in this God’s game. But to her luck, Apeg pressed his head between the two women. Successfully stealing the show from Meg as Thesia launched her arms around his thick neck, shouting his name in her beautiful, clear voice.

“Apeg! My good boy.” She hung on the horse’s neck, stroking him with a giant smile on her lips.

And Meg turned away from them both, a little awkwardly she tugged a strand of her long hair behind her ear. What even was this girl.

She patted the side of Apeg’s neck and cooed at him. “Has he been treating you well, my boy?”

“Now..” She tried to break between the reunited pair. Her hands slapping impatiently to regain their attention, and as the both of them looked up, she rolled her eyes at Apeg. “Hades wants you for the war against the Olympians.”

“For whatever reason.” Meg added in a barely audible whisper and with a sway of her curvaceous hips.

“You really have no idea where you are, huh?” The woman approached her and now there was something about her, something had changed and she seemed almost threatening.

Meg just held her gaze, intend on seeming unfazed by her sudden change of character.

“This is lotus island.” Thesia explained slowly. Waiting for Meg to come to a realization, but nothing moved within her hard face. “I am part of the lotus-eaters…?”

Meg shook her head and pulled one slender shoulder up high.

“Am I supposed to care about what you put into that body of yours?” She motioned a dainty hand down the other girls hips and pressed her lips together.

“Oh honey.” The other purred, once again stalking closer to her, and there was the pink blossom in her hand again. “This is a lotus.”

She brought it up against Megara’s nose and even higher, tugged it into her hair.

“It matches your eyes.” Thesia smiled, despite the grimace on Meg’s face.

“They smell very tempting and I promise you, they taste even better. But after eating them, you will fall into a deep slumber and for a while, the only things important to you, will be pleasure and the luxuries in life.” Thesia explained carefully.

It now dawned on Meg that this girl actually held some kind of power, besides her beautiful voice. So that’s why Hades wants her.

“Well..” Megara picked the lotus flower from her hair and groaned. It did smell enticing. “Can Hades count on your support?” She was back to business now.

“What’s in it for me?” Thesia traced the space around Meg like a lion circling his prey. And for a brief moment she thought she caught a similar kind of hunger in the lotus-eaters eyes.

Was this girl seriously interested in her? That was a first.

“What would it take, flower girl?” Meg shot back, crossing her delicate arms across her stomach as she watched Thesia circle her.

“Mmmh..” The girl ran a single cold digit along the back of Meg’s shoulders, but let off of her in an instant as she took a stance opposite from her. “If Hades takes this world. We want permission to open Lotus Gardens on the mainland. We’ve been kept on this island for too long.”

Megara stretched her hand out to the girl and taking it, they sealed the deal.

\----------------------------- x X x -----------------------------  
Once back at the Underworld, Megara dropped one of the lotus flowers that had been given to her by Thesia into the ferryman’s hand before he took her over the dark deepness of Styx. She didn’t have to pay, she had gotten an all access pass by Hades to use the services of the Underworld’s servant whenever she needed to. And the flower was more of a gesture. Since she had no use for it anyway.

Cerberus howled painfully loud as the gates to hell opened, welcoming her back home.

God, how she despised that damn hell hound and its three heads.

She elegantly stalked through the dark hallways of the castle, grimacing as a charcoal colored rat rushed along the wall next to her, before disappearing into a crack.  
Passing the tall arch that led to the throne hall, she threw herself against the table that housed Hades’ war plan. A map of the overworld, obsidian figures of all the mighty deities and Gods and creatures that played a part in his game.

His Nemean Lion toppled over, creating a sharp sound against one of the River Guardians as they hit each other.

Meg didn’t pay them any attention. But it was then, that Hades looked up from the parchment he was holding. He was studying his register of souls, listing every name of every soul damned to stay floating down in the slimy green river of Death. He was always checking it for mistakes. No soul slipped through the stubby digits of this God.

“Nutmeg! You are back already. Would ya look at that.” He lowered the parchment, and watched as Meg neatly folded her leg over the other.

“Panic was chewing my ear off, you know. About eternal sleep and never seeing you back in one piece. But I know my little Meg-Meg.” He was in his god form now, taller than any mortal she had ever seen in his giant throne. The seat alone could function as a bed for her, if she curled up a little.

He was still babbling when she rolled her eyes and leaned back on one hand.

“Did you persuade the lotus eaters?” He asked her with his glowing yellow eyes.

Meg twisted one of the strands of her silky hair around her slender index finger and scowled. “I met your little Thesia, if that is who you mean.” She tossed her chin to the other side, casting her glance away from him.

Hades didn’t spend much time in the company of mortal women anymore, if he had any company it was mostly made up of the rebellious daughters of one or the other God, or nymphs. But he could always spot when a woman was jealous.

And it amused and interested him unlike anything he had seen in Meg in her time down in the Underworld. So he slid out of his throne, the smoke to his feet crawling along the stairs down to where his minions walked as he shrunk in size.

He was more closely sized like a human now that he met her at his strategy table, where she sat, her endless long legs crossed one over another; those delicate little feet swinging in the air while she leaned back, head turned away from him.

“Meg, if I didn’t know it any better I would suggest you are jealous.” He slid in next to her, his fingertips forming two legs to walk them up her slender thighs.

At that she just humpfed. She slapped his hand away, and turned her glaring eyes on his yellow orbs.

“Don’t kid yourself, Hades.”

“Well, my little Angel.” He cupped her face and drew it in close to his. “You have nothing to worry about, there was a reason why I sent you, baby.” His dark blue lips curled up in amusement as he cast his eyes down at her pouty mouth, puckered by his squishing hand.

Her eyes widened then again, so it was true. Thesia had been interested in Meg.


	3. Monkey Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megara is sent out to persuade a pair of Cercopes to join Hades' army. But the two monkeys are more interested in the girl, than in her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for the Kudos! This is my first story and I honestly didn't expect much seeing as this is a fic for a rather old Disney film, and an underrated at that (in my opinion, anyway). But I even got a review! Hi you, thanks for leaving your opinion! I thought it was highly motivation and so here I am, with an Update to the story.
> 
> Warning: Megara has to fight off two handsie monkeys.

_Chapter 3: Monkey Business_

The Underworld was inhabited by a darkness so endless, that not even the great mathematicians could make up a number to quantify the shadows down there. No matter how many letters they added to the numerical alphabet. 

On the days on which Hades did not come down to see her, nor send for her to come up to see him; the later of which was far more common. Megara spent her time in the bed he had provided her for her stay down here. 

She wasn’t exactly chained to her room, but the Underworld wasn’t a beautiful place to roam either. And far more dangerous than even the stories of heros led on. She wasn’t forbidden from going to the Overworld, either. But it seemed like there was an unspoken law about, that prohibited those under Hades’ rule to just wander off.

And she certainly wouldn’t report to him and make herself even more of a minion.

For three days now, she had been left in peace. No persuasion of Monsters and Men had been needed lately. 

She had enjoyed the first day, as any worker enjoyed the weekend, when her stiff muscles finally came to a rest. But the second already brought boredom. 

She was basically confined within four stone walls, not one of them having windows. And except for the bed and the bathtub, there was nothing to do. Not a single book. Nothing to tickle the mind.

Yesterday, she had taken the time and stared at the ceiling, thinking of the days she had spent walking under the living, instead of serving the dead. She had contemplated her decisions and in the end, she had ended up thinking about him.

The Man. The one that had brought her down here.

The one that had left her for another woman after she had saved his life by selling her soul. 

Her thoughts rumbled on and soon, her mind reached a point where she was unkind to herself, calling herself names and punishing her for how stupid she had been to let anyone have that power over her. Only to give another man even greater a power over her now.

She broke the spiral by finally falling asleep. 

And today, she lay in bed all the same. She hadn’t moved. Hadn’t gotten up, not even for breakfast. She had always been on the slender side, much unlike the beautiful goddesses up on Mount Olympus and much unlike the statues and drawing that her own kind crafted of them. 

And her stay down here, didn’t help her at all. She would fade to nothing, diminish if no one made sure she ate once in a while. 

For most of her waking hours, she had kept her eyes closed, today. She didn’t ask to wake up, but her body had certainly gotten its fill of sleep for more than a night. Nothing awaited her, and yesterday had made her unhappy. She felt dark spots clouding her mind, chaining her down to the bed by making her muscles heavy and weak. 

She tried her best to return to the world of dreams, even if they turned out to be nightmares most of the time. Anything was better than reality, lately. 

For a moment she wondered if she would rather go on another quest to fetch a soul for her master, or to play the bait for another monster in his kingdom. 

But the thought made her grimace and she slowly flipped herself onto her other side in bed, turning her delicate body towards the door. 

She sighed softly, her eyelids relaxed and closed as she did her best to try for any empty mind in hopes of dreams. 

And she would have probably archived at least something similar to dreaming, hadn’t it been for a strange noise, unfamiliar to her, to disturb her from that pursuit. 

A soft sort of snoring. Rzz, zzr, zrrr, rzzz..

She opened her eyes to the sound and was greeted with the pale blue skin of her Lord, laying mere inches away from her face.

Meg shrieked away like a startled animal, grabbing at the sheets for leverage while at the same time pulling them towards her body to cover herself up in shock. He couldn’t be in bed with her, how had she not noticed him.

She wasn’t naked, but the light pink tunic she was wearing was no proper dress either. 

The shock ebbed away from her mind and a split second later also from her face, as she made out the small smirk that was spreading across his devilish features. His eyes opened into thin, yellow slits as his lips widened across his cheeks, presenting her with an amused smirk.

“Oh, for God’s sake!” She blurted out, full of relief as her sight could finally take in the whole picture.

There he was. Not in her bed. Not even touching her bed. But laying in mid air, floating on smoke just right besides her bed. The thought of having him so physically close had given her a heart attack right then and there. 

But the smirk he was wearing now, brought her back into reality and raised the urge to smack that smug expression right off his face again. 

It was then that he slowly floated back into a standing position, like the dial of a sunclock that was turning with the way of Helios and his chariot. 

Adrenaline had been pumping her awake just a moment ago, and now her mind was eased and her muscles wanted to give way again, let her fall back into the comfort of her bed. But she forced herself to stay upright, tugging the black sheets of her bed higher up around her neck as she watched the Lord of the Underworld muster her with this smirk of his. 

She wasn’t to let her guard down around him, no matter how long she’d be in his services.

“Good morning to you too, Nutmeg.” He hummed the endearment with a voice that was softer than honey, but made her sick to her stomach nonetheless.

He continued while prancing the room like a warrior who had just conquered a bear in the arena while talking fast. 

“Here I was this morning, ya know. Wondering why I hadn’t seen that sweet face of yours in these last few days.” 

He motioned over to her, only to be greeted with a sardonic glance of disgust.

“And then I thought to myself. I know what would cheer my favorite servant of all, right up.” He snapped his fingers in a swaying motion in front of his chest as if he had just invented the trojan horse himself. 

Meg all the while, stayed silently sitting on top of her pillows, shooting arrows with her eyes. 

“Let me guess.” She finally mouthed, sounding tired. 

“I have a job for you.” 

“You have a job for me.” 

The both said in union. 

“See.” Hades smiled knowingly at her, stepping closer. “That is why you are my favorite, Meg. You keep on your toes.” 

And with another snap of his fingers, he disappeared into thin air; leaving her to finally sink back into her cushions. 

\----- x X x -----

“What fresh hell is this?” Megara hissed under her breath, her eyes gawking at the scene in front of her.

“They are Cercopes, Miss.” Pain squawked meekly. His sharp clawed fingers digging into the bork of the tree they were hiding behind. 

“Cercopes are monkeys.” Pain added. But Panic frowned and replied. “No, they are Men.” 

“No, look at their tail!” Pain countered, his eyes glaring like that of a young boy. “They are monkeys!” He insisted. 

Their bickering was getting louder, much to Megara’s annoyance and she decided to shut them up at once. 

“I know what they are.” She hissed sharply, silencing them. She had read about them in a book, back when she was still a child. If she remembered correctly, Zeus had turned them into monkeys or monkey-men, as a punishment for upsetting him. 

Hades had sent her to gain them for their cause, and as she watched them, angering a wounded bird on top of a large rock, she cursed him. 

They were jumping up and down, holding onto the rock, and slowly gathering height. Atop of it lay a bird, holding a glittering piece of jewelry, while it bat its wings in an attempt to move, or fly away. The poor little thing was sternly holding onto the golden piece of medal in its claws, and cursed the Cercopes with its little chirps. 

The monkeys, however, seemed to be enjoying the fight. Laughing and tempting the bird, as they clawed for it. 

Megara had to face them one way or another. She had never heard any good about creatures that had been turned as a punishment and she didn’t expect those two to be an exception and so she figured that if she had to confront them, she might save a life while doing so.

“Erm!” She loudly cleared her throat while stepping over the wooden log that she had been hidden behind with the little Imps. 

Much to Pain and Panics displeasure. The two just duck deeper, in hopes of not being seen and stayed back as shivering little bundles. 

The two ape-like creatures turned at once at the sound of an intruder into their little game, and upon being greeted by a beautiful lady, they let off the bird without hesitation and turned to face the beauty, standing mere feet away.

“Ay, ay.. Another pretty bird.” The first Cercope laughed with a sneer. 

“And she has gold, as well.” The second remarked. And together they made up a dangerous couple. 

With their claws and their thin, furry tails, swinging behind them. They looked abnormal in every sense of the world. Their teeth sharp, and thick like those of predatory animals. But their feet were almost like human hands. 

It sent a tremble down Meg’s back and regret filled her stomach as she looked at the pair. She had nothing to defend herself. And her clothes were far from those of a warrior princess either. The sandals she was wearing would barely take her faster away from the Cercopes than a lamp could flee from a hyena.

“Now, dear gentleman.” She tried, in her usual bargaining voice. It wasn’t too sweet, but rather mixed with a hint of power, for added effect when striking deals in the name of the Devil. 

“Oh, oh..” The monkey cooed. “Oh, no, we are no gentlemen.” And both of them grinned in a savage manner from ear to ear as they closed further in on her. 

_Well, damn it._ She thought to herself. 

She then cast a glance at the bird behind the Cercopes, it had ruffled feathers and breathed heavily. To the untrained eye, it would almost look dead. But at the same time, it seemed to be thankful to have been given a moment to regain strength, and the gold piece in its claw was now curled closer to its body, as if the small bird was about to nest on it. 

Then the dark gleaming eyes of the animal’s harassers came back into view, and Meg gulped down. 

The apes were barely taller than her now that they were standing so close, but it was two of them and their arms were easily thicker than even her upper thighs, speaking for a great strength. They did climb trees after all. 

“I speak in the name of Hades!” She spoke loud and clear, with all the strength she could force her vocal chords to muster. His name would surely let them back down. 

But for the moment, they seemed unfazed. 

“A girl like you.” One scowled at her, obviously in disbelief.

“Why would the Lord of the Underworld send such a feeble little human to do his bidding.” The other answered his brother, and slowly they seemed to bend down to all fours like a pair of hungry animals. 

“I..” Megara stuttered now. A mistake on her part. “Hades has asked.. AH!”

The Cercopes pounced on her, seizing her by the hips. Eliciting a shrill scream from her plush lips as she struggled in their monkey hands. One was down by her legs, clutching them with dirty paws. The other had his own hands hooked around the swell of her hips. 

This had not been the first time she had been grabbed by one of Hades’ soon-to-be allies. But she had never had to fight four hands at once. Not to mention such small ones. 

She could barely keep track of where they held her. She tried to swing a fist, but it was caught by one, she tried to kick, but her leg was stuck in the hand of the other. 

It was a hopeless fight. 

“Hades asked what?” The taller Cercope was brought face to face with her now, as she withered in their arms. She felt as if she was pressed between them, and it was a suffocating experience. 

“He.” She started, but she caught off guard as she stared into the face of the animal-man. A thin scar raked down his eyebrow, across one eye and almost to the middle of his disheveled cheek. It was so slim that she hadn’t been able to make it out while she had looked at them from afar. 

Soon, her voice caught up with the gruesome sight. 

“He wants your loyalty.” 

She had barely gotten the words out, when she felt her violet dress being lifted at its backside and with wide eyes and angered eyebrows, she kicked back hard and managed to struck the monkey down by her legs right against its hard, round head. 

It wailed in a burst of pain, but as Megara glanced down, his hand slipped off the spot her heel had hit, and his surprise was replaced by a grim, threatening smirk. 

They were ugly beings. Ugly and offensive to the eye. She could feel the tiny hairs all over their body, on her own skin now and she almost felt what little she had eaten lately, make its way back up her slender throat. 

“Let me go!” She demanded harshly. She felt the time ticking and every second that she remained in their grasp, she feared more harm would come to her. It needed to be made clear that she was not to mess with. 

_Where the hell are Pain and Panic at._

The thought crossed her mind like lightning, but the two Imps were useless in any fight. For all she knew they were probably still huddled up behind that fallen tree, trembling like baby bunnies. 

“Oh no, beautiful.” The scarred Cercope grinned his yellowed teeth right into her face. “We are just getting started.” 

The intimidation stirred a great panic within her, but she did her best not to show any of that on her face. Instead, she reclaimed the angry frown and pushed against them with all the might her slender arms could gather. 

“Hades will kill you, if he finds you.” She threatened back, groaning softly as she struggled against their muscular torsos. 

The monkey down by her legs pressed his wet nose against her calf and laughed. “She smells delicious!” 

And the remark had her wondering in the back of her mind, if she remembered anything in that book about cannibalism. Or the eating of humans, since they were hardly her own kind anymore.

His head disappeared underneath her skirt and she pushed herself up against the other ape, trying to get away from the one invading her privacy with such determination. Their hands held her in an iron grip, sharp nails digging into her skin and actually tearing into her arms, drawing blood the harder she fought. 

She screamed, her eyes clenching shut and in a cry she cursed. “If you think that Zeus’ curse was bad, wait till Hades gets a hold of you.”

This seemed to grab their attention, because their harsh grip slowly let off of her.

And with a thud, she landed in the damp moss beneath their feet. Her head hitting the floor, immediately inflicting a throbbing pain.

“No!” One of the monkeys squealed.

When Megara opened her eyes, she saw her own hands on the mossy forest floor, smeared with a few droplets of blood, and a good amount of dirt that came off her captors' bodies. A thin string of blood tickled down her arms, she couldn’t see the source, but it almost looked like the crimson colored liquid was tracing her very veins, until it pooled at her hands and in the grass. 

Further away, a dark mist clouded the forest floor and soon a shadow cut off the sun that was burning brightly above her head.

Her heart was still beating out of her chest when the pale blue hands of Hades took a firm, but far less rough hold of her upper arms and she was lifted into his embrace. His nails a black contrast to the icy blue of his skin. 

She couldn’t really lift her eyes, couldn’t control her own sight as the floor disappeared from beneath her feet and she was laid on the broad back of Apeg, the black stallions with wings just as dark as his fur and mane. 

“So, so..” She heard Hades’ voice as if it came from a great distance. “This is how you repay me for offering you revenge against my brother. The very God that brought this curse on you.”

Megara’s eyes finally focused, but her head was heavy and everything seemed a little upside down in her head, a little out of focus. There were Pain and Panic, standing at the broad hooves of Apeg, their backs turned to Meg. And a few feet further up, Hades, standing broadly in the smoke he had no doubt brought with him to block out the sun. 

In the dark cloud surrounding him she could make out the silhouette of the two monkeys, hanging upside down by their feet now, cuffed in dark chains that were set with a row of sharp spikes. 

“The way I see it,” he spoke now. “You two deserve what you got.” 

Megara’s head rolled against the back of the horse, as if she had no control over it and she felt a wave of sickness crawl up the walls of the inside of her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the feeling at bay, but numbness took over her in a speeding moment.

The flight back to the gates of the Underworld was a blur, and the only thing she remembered was that for once, she didn’t care about being high up in the sky. 

She only came back to her senses when she was lifted off of the horses back, the animal snorting proudly as Hades sent it away with a nod. 

His arms were surprisingly warm for their color, she thought as she heaved a soft, pained sigh upon being carried by him. 

A simple ‘thank you’ lay at the bay of her lips, but it wouldn’t quite pass the threshold. He had been the one who had endangered her in the first place. Her mind couldn’t forget that. And one good deed, did not erase the endless number of bad ones, he had committed ever since she had gone into his service. 

Even if she didn’t voice her emotions, she was grateful that he had been there. She felt protected by him now and knew that nothing would touch her. 

Once inside, they entered her bedroom and to her surprise, Cerberus sat at the foot of her bed. Hades placed her weightless body down onto the bed, while Pain and Panic were peering around the corner of her door, their eyes watching the scene unfold with great interest. 

She lifted her head gingerly. “What is he doing here?” 

Megara wasn’t exactly fond of the three headed dog. It drooled too much, with three hungry mouths. It also barked and whined and carried dirt everywhere it went. But its strength was not to be questioned. It was after all, one of the greatest protectors of the Underworld. 

Man’s best friend. 

“He will guard you, tonight.” Hades’ voice sounded stern, and it had lost all of its cocky undertones. 

“That won’t be nece-” Megara started, but Hades cut her clean off. 

“He stays.” 

She accepted as much. She could tell it was not up for discussion. 

Then his hands formed a ball, and as he opened them, black bandages appeared within his palm. 

“Filthy animals.” He cursed quietly and began to tend meticulously to Megara’s wounds. Most were minor, just scratches deep enough to draw a good amount of blood, but he aided them all, with careful fingers. 

An unusual picture to see his sharp claws handle anything so carefully. 

“Did you win them over?” Her voice was faint, not because she was hurt that badly, but because she was physically weak. She had barely eaten these last few days and her heart had just been through a stressful ordeal. 

She expected him to reply with a great speech about his triumph about the apes and that his legion was gaining strength everyday. But she was met with a scowl, as if the very idea of gathering the Cercopes for his team disgusted him. 

She didn’t press on the matter and as he rose to his feet, satisfied with his work, he took one glance at Cerberus. 

The two of them exchanged orders wordlessly and then the giant three headed dog jumped onto the bed in which she was laying and sat with its snout faced towards the door. 

Hades didn’t look at her, he just turned and left the room, dragging Pain and Panic out with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll be looking forward to delivering more.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even immortal Gods need help sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good to be back, this update took me a little longer than expected, but I'm glad you guys are still here for it!

The light of a fair morning illuminated the round entrance to the Castle of the Underworld with what little light reached down. Creating flying flicks of dust that danced from the shadows across the dim rays of light and came falling towards the stairs on which Megara was perched. Her arm still wrapped with a thin, light piece of bandage from her encounter with the monkeys. Hades had insisted it stay on until he was sure the deep scratch was healed. 

His words rang in her ears.  _ ‘I can’t have my decoy girl smudged’ _ . What a poor excuse.

Her chin rested on her palm, while her elbow digged into the top of her knees as she watched the light walz across the open gates to hell. Cerberus lay at the bottom of the steps, snoozing peacefully. He had barely left her side since Hades had ordered him to guard her bed, and while she still despised the drooling beast for its gruffiness, she couldn’t argue that its presence had greatly eased the shock of being manhandled by the Cercopes. 

She had even found herself rubbing its head absentmindedly from time to time, especially when she was laying in her bed or taking a long bath. It was strangely therapeutic and Cerberus was quiet. 

Megara had spent the last few days wandering the underworld, the dog trailing by her heels, following and sniffing at every corner. She had observed him quite a lot and found it interesting to see the battle of his heads, the middle one was obviously the alpha in the trio. 

Whenever the other two dragged behind, sniffing something else or turning for another direction, a quarrel broke out and was firmly finished by the head in the middle, growling and sometimes even snapping with a sharp bark to set his brothers straight.

It was a sight for science. 

Yet, all of them seemed keen on the idea of following her every step as not to displease their master. Hades. He had been different around her lately, less annoying, less demanding. He certainly hadn’t sent her out on any more fetching missions, she almost dared to accuse him of having grown softer towards her. And she had taken advantage of it; she had started to taunt him and tease, without much backlash. He even let her free roam, without any commentary. 

She had found most of the place dull or stood before locked doors. But here at the very entrance, she sometimes could feel a watered down version of the sun shine on her face, warming her like she hadn’t been warmed since she had stepped into Hades’ service. 

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm rays, her black vision not much else to what she saw with opened eyelids. 

But the tipping of feet soon interrupted her peace and wandering thoughts, and she peaked an eye open to take a glance at Cerberus and see if he had gotten up. But the beast still rested with its head on it’s paws down at her feet. 

“Miss Megara!” Panic exclaimed from behind her. The two imps showed up in her vision, blocking out her sun. 

“Come, please.” Panic fidgeted impatiently. Pain right behind him, waiting for her to move. 

“God forbid I get one good day to myself, huh.” She groaned with exaggeration. “What do you want?” 

“There is no time to explain, just quickly.” The blue imp grabbed for her, but Megara pulled her hand away and feeling her disturbance, Cerberus lifted his heads and growled low, displaying sharp teeth. 

The small imp yelped in fear and cowered away from the dog’s heads. “It’s Lord Hades.” Squeaked Pain. “He’s been hurt.” 

“Hurt?” Megara’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “How can he get hurt? He’s the God of the Underworld.”

“Miss, please! There is no time!”

“Go, I’m right behind you.” 

The imps nodded gratefully and doddert back into the Castle of Hell, leading the way. Cerberus galloped evenly by Meg’s side, his heads held high as he sniffed the musky air of the Underworld for the scent of his master. 

Megara was brought into the empty throne room, her steps echoing off the hard walls as they passed the throne and carried on towards the door behind, the one that had always been locked. She had never even seen him go in there. Pain held out his hand and Panic, the slimmer of the two, stepped onto his palm before he was raised to the big lock of the door; unlocking the wooden gate. They had just climbed down again and pulled the door an inch open when a gruesome scream of Hades’ voice echoed through the pitch darkness behind and with a soft howl, Cerberus ground his paws into the ground, shooting past Megara and the imps to push the door open with his claws and snout. Then the three headed beast disappeared inside of the sea of blackness.

Megara gulped at the lump that had formed in her throat and frowned down at the imps. They didn’t look particularly thrilled to go in either. A bone-chilling cold lay upon the entrance.

So she reached for one of the torches that was hung to her left and freed it from the wall, approaching the door and eventually passing through it, her hips swaying lightly in turn with her ponytail.

A sharp gasp caught in her throat as she tried to take in her surroundings. But glancing left, there was nothing but seemingly endless black, she waved her torch to the right and was met with another stream of infinity. Slowly, she craned her head, letting it fall back in an attempt to glance at the ceiling. But as far as she could see, there was none. Again, she had to swallow. Then Panic’s voice sounded softly. “He’s usually in his God-size here.” 

“Ah.” Megara answered, as if understanding exactly what he meant. Standing tiny and frail in the blackness, she wondered if she had ever truly seen him in his natural size. 

The imps pushed on and afraid that they would disappear if she didn’t keep up, she followed them, feeling as if she was wandering an endless desert of darkness. Her skin crawled with goosebumps as she wished she had worn another layer of fabric around her body.

Occasionally, Hades’ voice came in coarse screams and growls and as she drew nearer, she started to make out words spoken by him. 

“His abominations.” “These creatures.” “And they call me cruel.” 

And soon, a faint blue hue started to illuminate the hallway and the air turned warmer again. 

When they came to an arch that could easily fit the greatest tree that she had ever seen in all of Greece, Megara leaned around the corner and in an instant, she understood why Panic and Pain constantly trembled in the presence of their master. 

There he sat, greater in size than most houses she had been in, crouching on a chair, his robe pooling on his lap while he fruitlessly reached over his shoulder to get to a great thorn that seemed stuck in the skin just under his shoulder blade. The enormous spike had drawn copious amounts of blood, trickling down Hades’ icy blue skin and mixing with it in a dark contrast. For the first time, and most likely as one of the first mortal beings did she see the God unrobed, his well-built form glistening in the dim light of the room. He wasn’t overly ripped. Instead, his muscles bulged in all the right places, broadening his form very naturally. More like a man of hard work than an athlete. The flames on his head danced wildly, enhanced by his emotions and the anger radiating from his groans and whispers. 

“Master.” Pain’s meek voice sounded and Megara wished the imp had just stayed silent.

Because Hades’ head whipped around in an instant and his eyes were hot with anger as he looked at the trio standing there. 

“What is she doing here?” He growled like a riled beast, the only thing missing were snarling teeth. His hand curled around the edge of the table in front of him as he lifted himself, turning his bare chest towards them, and Megara couldn’t stop herself from noticing how big his hands were, great enough to crush her in his palm. His stomach was tight with toned muscles and like the top of his head, trailing a few single flames down from his belly button. 

“Hades.” Megara breathed his name, her mouth agape, her eyes wide as she took in the God of the Underworld in all his mighty terror. She swallowed, frozen in place. 

But as the God in front of her dared to step forth, his body ached in pain and he howled under the pain, bending and falling back down into his sea. “To hell!”

He panted exhaustedly, resting his forehead in his big palm with a pained expression. “Get lost, girl.” He demanded darkly. 

But Pain and Panic shook their heads speedily, their eyes pleading with Megara. After a moment, Cerberus’ nose nudged into the small of her back. The beast had grown in size as well, not as big as his master, but tall enough that he was double her size, and now he had appeared out of nowhere and pushed her into the direction of Hades.

She yelped in surprise, the dress around her legs allowing little room for broad steps and her head quickly shot up to see if the Lord of the Underworld had reacted to her movement, but he sat motionlessly, his chest merely heaving greatly under the stress of the thorn in his back. 

“Fine.” Megara hissed, glaring at the dog as she tiptoed towards her master. She took a calming breath, praying for her voice to stay stable. 

She didn’t know why she was afraid of him again; whether it was his size or the unpredictable anger, spurred on by pain. She had never seen him like this and it stirred a feeling of nervous excitement in her stomach.

“What happened to you?” She asked, approaching him carefully. Everything in his room was God-sized and she glanced around to find a way up to him, up to where he sat, his table more than twice as high as her. 

Hades didn’t answer, he just growled threateningly.

Megara beckoned Cerberus over to her with a low whistle and pointing up at the table above them, she hushed to him. “Up, boy. Up!”

Despite how little she thought of the animal’s intellect, he followed her words easily and as his teeth came close, he picked her up with a gentle bite before standing on his hind legs to deliver her onto the table. 

Thankfully, she winked down at the beast and he wagged his tail proudly, seeming anything but the fearsome hell hound he was said to be. 

“Hades.” She spoke his name again. “Let me..” 

“What?” He slid his hand from his face, his eyebrows furrowed angrily as he glared at her. “I told you to leave. Do I really need to  _ order  _ you to?”

Megara’s teeth clenched together. He could just do that, he could just force her to go. She hadn’t really wanted to be here anyways, after all. And he had that power over her. But the imps had dragged her here and she had climbed all the way up onto this table and had no immediate plan on how to get back down again, either. 

“ _ You _ tended to  _ my  _ wounds.” She called out to him rather casually.

Hades’ head was towering above her and his hair was radiating so much heat, that she felt like she was standing in the bright summer sun.

“I fixed you, because I still needed you.” He explained.

“You don’t need me.” She crossed her arms stubbornly. “Admit it, you could get another minion to recruit those monsters for your army.”

“But you’re so very good at it, beautiful.”

“I might be, but that still doesn’t mean I’m the only one capable of doing so.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t gain you the Cercopes.” She countered to his argument and his eyes darkened. 

“Don’t speak of those beasts.”

“Let me pull the thorn..” Megara persisted. 

“It’s not a thorn, it’s a stinger.” Hades told her hesitantly. 

“By the Gods, of  _ what _ ?” She grew back in shock, her face screwed up in disgust. She had only seen the thing briefly, but it looked horrific. 

“Zeus’ latest creation.” He grumbled painfully, and finally, he turned away from her slowly and offered his back to her. The stinger still deeply embedded in the wound, blood oozing down his back in thick streaks. “They are called Bees. I think.”

“What did he create them for?” Megara tried, aiming her words to distract him while she slowly crept closer. 

“He didn’t create them for any certain purpose, not really. He recently threw a tournament, of sorts and all creatures of the Overworld were invited to bring something to eat or drink. Those that brought the best tasting item, he promised a prize.” Hades raked his hands through his burning hair. “And these fairies came along and they had collected a nectar from flowers that was very sweet and mixed with wine, Zeus declared it to be the best thing he had ever tasted. So those ratched fairies asked for the ability to defend their prized nectar. Apparently bears and beasts had taken a liking to the sweet taste and often plundered their nests. They complained that the collection was so time intensive, that such an attack set them back months.” 

Megara listened with interest.

“My brother argued that only a God should have the power to take a mortal life so easily, when they asked for the ability to kill their attackers. But the damned fairies reminded him of his promise to grant them a wish and so he did. He gave their kind the ability to sting their foes. But upon doing so, they would lose their own life.”

“That’s tragic.” She whispered and reached up on her tiptoes, before grabbing the thick thorn in Hades’ back in both hands. 

He groaned in pain and pulled away from her, almost sending her tripping over the edge of the table. “Careful!” 

But after catching herself, she ignored him. “And one of them lost their life to you?” 

“Indeed.” He murmured with resentment. “And because they were created at the magic of Zeus, I bleed like a mortal and hurt like a slave.”

Meg couldn’t hide a brash smile at that, but Hades couldn’t see her. 

“Hold still, now.” She whispered, concentrating on her task as she reached for the item in his skin once again. And holding onto it, she pulled with all her strength, drawing a scream of agony from her master as the stiff stinger dislodged itself from within his flesh and soon, it broke free, sending more blood down his ribs as Meg fell back, panting softly.

“Hell..” Hades turned back towards her and swooped her up into his hand, leaving the bee’s weapon lying on the table as he set her down onto the floor and slowly, he shrunk back to her size; his robe entirely soaked in blood, still clinging to his hips when he was finally at his tall, but not inhumane height again. 

His wound already began healing and Meg looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Just say it.”

He frowned at her in question and suspicion. “Say what?”

“Thank you, Megara.” She dropped a wink at him.

“Actually, Meg-Meg.” Hades started, glancing down at his blood soaked form, a wide grin spread across his features. “I have a job for you.”

\----- x X x -----

Icy blue flames danced along the walls of his bathroom. It was equally as dark as her own quarters, but his walls weren’t just cold, black stone. They seemed to be made of shimmering crystals, or the room seemed to be carved into the inside of a black diamond. It was truly beautiful and while Megara waited for Hades to arrive, she admired the hellish elegance of the walls with her big, violet eyes. 

He had put her aside like a thing, told her to stand inside the room and not touch anything until he would arrive. And like the sell-soul she was, she had to obey. 

But even if she couldn’t reach her fingertips out to touch the dark marble of his tub, or caress the sharp looking crystals on the walls, she could let her other senses experience his private rooms. And despite the blackness of it all, she had found this particular darkness to be warm, enticing even. Like black silk, wrapped around freshly bathed skin. It beckoned her to come and touch and taste and try what was in the small bottles near his sink or sit on the lilac velvet chair near his marble tub. And when her eyes had gotten their fill of what was around her, she sighed softly and closed them, inhaling the fresh, almost spicy scent that hovered about the room. 

Mmmm, whatever that was, she wanted on her tongue.

Her whole body relaxed and she was just about to moan at the heaviness with which the smell lay on her senses, when the double doors to the room burst open and Hades swept inside. Sending her eyes flying open, her heart beating faster for a brief moment while she recovered from the sudden noise.

There he was, her King of the Underworld, mighty and blue in the darkness that filled the room like a warm mist. He wore a towel around his strong hips and approached her with a grim glance about his eyes. His body covered in blood from earlier, thick and dark red against his skin. The bathtub was steaming behind her, Panic had filled it with hot water earlier before she had been left alone in the room.

“There is a cloth by the chair.” He spoke with a rough voice. “Be careful not to get a single drop onto my head.” 

“Understood, my ever evil Lord of Darkness.” Megara almost snarled at him, and her limbs finally felt able to move again.

He led the way, his feet taking him closer to the tub, until he finally let the towel lose and stepped inside. The fabric fell to the floor in a ruffle and Megara paid it no mind as she stepped closer to kneel down at Hades’ side. Her hands moved dutifully, much unlike her mind felt right now, but she was under his spell, to serve and obey. Part of her thought that he deserved to be treated with care, for he had been wounded and while he had been snarky, he had actually let her help in the end. But the other part kept reminding her of what he was, and more importantly, what she was to him. A prisoner. 

She wet the cloth and carefully set it on the broad muscle of his chest, wiping him with soft slides of her dainty hand across his cerulean skin. His head tipped back against the edge of his tub and to her surprise, he sighed and rested his eyes, letting her care for him. 

She used the opportunity and admired him in all of his bare glory, his strong, muscled form, the way his stomach rippled when she ran the cloth from his collarbone all the way down to where the water submerged his pale skin at his last rib. 

There was no foam in the water, not a single bubble of soap, and her curious eyes could look at whatever she wanted to see beneath the swirly surface of the water, and when she felt confident that he wasn’t watching, she took her fill. Letting her eyes roam over the parts of him she had never seen before. And as if he had whispered another spell, she soon found herself compelled to explore what she was seeing for the first time. Her long strokes down his chest grew shorter, and started lower. Her small hand gripping the cloth tightly as she steered it down the small mountains of his abs and even lower, crossing the bridge of his lower abdomen, her arm sinking deeper into the water as if ensnared by his manhood. 

Then a gasp flew from her lips, almost like a small whimper when Hades grabbed her wrist to stop her dead in her tracks. 

His tongue clicking reproachfully. “That is no toy.” He warned.

And when her eyes, wide and with pupils completely blown, glanced upon his face, she found him staring at her, his own eyes large and hungry. 

And more than ever, she who was completely clothed and sitting on dry land, felt like she was completely at his mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story about the bees was inspired by a book called Mythos (Stephen Fry), which is a modern retelling of some of the ancient greek myths that I found entertaining. And I kinda took the creation of the bees out of that.  
> Now, I hope you liked this chapter, let me know below and thanks for sticking with me.  
> Tumblr: getyououtmymind, if you're interested in following me there.


End file.
